DIRTY MIND
by randomle26
Summary: [KF/RAVEN FRIENDSHIP ONE SHOT] One weekend, while avoiding a Titans Get Together, Raven gets locked within the walls of the T Tower with him. Out of all the people she had to be locked in the tower with, it had to be him. It couldn't have been Speedy, hell it couldn't have been Robin. At least he wasn't Beastboy.


**AN: Here's a KF/Raven friendship one shot…It has mentions of Flinx (something I support but don't support) and Robrae (…I think it's obvious how I feel about them).**

**(By the way- I hate to do this on this random one shot- feel free to make suggestions for **_**Release the Panic**_** and how you think it should end!)**

**Please ignore my errors and enjoy the one shot.**

**Song Inspired One Shot: DIRTY MIND by Halestorm**

* * *

_Can you keep up? Is that all you got?__  
__You're wasting all my precious time__  
__Don't need your permission__  
__Turn the ignition, and I'll race you to__  
__The finish line_

* * *

"This is your fault," Raven repeated for the umpteenth time in a row. Wally couldn't help but clutch his head in agony: she had a nice voice when she put emotions in it, but her hints of anger stung like venom.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded again, "How was I supposed to know it was going to happen? It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"You got us locked _in_ the Tower!" Raven asked in disbelief, wondering how it was even possible. Wally pouted, "Um…why don't you ask that guy you call an 'older brother' on why he set his security system that way? And it's not like I _meant_ to spill Pepsi on the security pad."

"How is some one- a _speedster_- so clumsy that he gets _soda_ on the security pad… and it's the one on the wall?!"

Titans West was holding a- what Dick lamely called- Titans Get Together, but only Wally, Titans East, and Jinx made it this time. Everyone except the demoness decided to go eat at the pizza parlor. She was reading in the living room when she heard Wally run in- he apparently already finished his meal and was too impatient to wait for the others. When he went to get a soda…let's just say that he may be fast, but he was still capable of tripping over things…like Silkie.

The two Titans were sitting in the living room: power out, locked in, and air conditioning off. Raven found it lucky/unlucky that she decided to change into her sweatpants and camisole (so she was comfortable when she read). And Wally wasn't stuck to his red and yellow uniform, but a t-shirt and jeans.

Raven was fanning herself with her paperback Chuck Palahniuk book and sat on the couch while Wally tried speeding around the house looking for an exit…or an open window. He's known Dick forever and should've remembered that the guy was as paranoid as the day was long. Explained why _none_ of the windows could be opened.

Wally ran back to the living room and stood in front of Raven. He asked, "Why is it that when the thing breaks, we get locked in?" The empath rolled her eyes, "You know Vic. He said that if anyone ever got in, they'd probably be shocked about being locked into the house instead of kicked out." Wally chuckled, "Yeah, he sure likes that element of surprise thing."

Raven turned her head only to see Wally removing his yellow t-shirt. Throwing a pillow at his almost completely bare chest, she asked, "What the hell are you doing?" Wally raised an eyebrow, "Raven, the AC is out and I'm trying to get comfortable. Who knows when they're getting back from the Pizza place." He folded his shirt and used it as a cushion when he planted his rear on the floor, facing her. He eyed her up and down and said, "You should take off those sweats."

"What?" Raven asked, slyly hiding her blush. Wally chuckled, "I'm saying you should take off your pants and maybe you'll stop sweating. Never thought of _you_ as someone with lewd thoughts."

Raven raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "You know Jinx would kill us- maybe you more then me- if she had thought of the alternate definition of what you're asking me." Wally shrugged and smugly said, "Maybe I like it when she's jealous."

"You like it when a sorceress- one that _just_ came over to the good side- gets crazy ass jealous?" she asked. He couldn't help but laugh- and he noticed that even Raven was chuckling. The speedster put his hands up defensively and said, "You're my friend, Raven. I'm just thinking about your comfort."

Raven sighed and contemplated the situation. She was burning up in the heat (and the curtains weren't covering the sun considering they were ruined from her last…outburst) and she really wanted to use her book for reading and not fanning. In defeat, Raven sighed, "Close your eyes." Wally smirked and covered his eyes with his hands. When he reopened them, Raven was in a lotus position on top of her sweatpants. He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing black boy-shorts…similar to the one Jinx had.

The two Titans sat silently in each other's presence. Raven was tempted to just read her book, but according to Starfire it was _impolite_ not to play hostess to a guest.

"So…how long have you and Jinx been dating?" Raven awkwardly asked. He couldn't help but smirk, noticing that she probably didn't really care but was just being polite. Wally shrugged and said, "1-2 months…I think."

"Jinx wasn't going to kill you for _forgetting_?" Raven asked. Wally shook his head, "Jinx is going to kill me for a lot of things."

"Like sitting half-dressed with one of her close friends?" Raven lightly teased. He couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, but not as much as Dick would kill me."

Raven raised her eyebrow curiously, "Why would Dick kill you?" The speedster's eyes widened in realization that he had just done the "foot in the mouth thing". Wally nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Um…you know, Dick's all…serious so he probably wouldn't like that I'm seeing _this_ side of his teammate." He was 110% sure that didn't help him.

Raven's face became stoic, "Are you really trying to lie to an empath?" Wally tried to joke, "But you're an empath, not a lie detector." She said in a warning tone, "Wally…"

He sighed in defeat, "Well…Dick urm…I think he's in love with you." Raven's amethyst eyes went wide, then resumed to their normal size, "What do you mean 'you think'?"

Wally admitted, "He talks about you and stares at you all the time, Raven. I swear to god that every Boys' Night we have, he somehow goes on a random rant about your hair or your eyes or something completely off the topic."

She shook her head in disbelief, "No he likes Star." Wally was confused and asked, "But she has Aqualad. You don't think he got over that?" Raven sighed, "I may share a bond with my leader, but he's my friend and I respect his privacy. So, I can't really answer that question."

"But you're an empath," he argued, "You can't feel what _he feels_ whenever he's near you? I'm not an empath and I can tell that he's whipped for you."

Raven self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself, "No. He doesn't like me." Wally stared at her funny, "Why wouldn't he? You're awesome, Raven."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm sarcastic, anti-social, and I have temper problems. How is that _awesome_?" She went wide-eyed (again) when he started laughing. He wiped his eyes of imaginary tears and said, "That's only like a quarter of you. For obvious reasons, you're beautiful. You're a great friend- especially a great listener. And…I don't know if you've noticed but with or without your powers, you are one intimidating bad-ass Titan!"

This time, Raven let out a chuckle, "You really think so?" He nodded as enthusiastic as a dog, "I _know_ so. If I weren't totally into Jinx, I'd go for you. Although I'd probably have to get in line after Dick."

"So you're _totally into_ Jinx?" she asked, reusing his previous words and trying to change the subject off her. Wally bobbed his head with pride. Raven cocked her head and asked, "What do you like about her? I mean, I think she's cool…but that's because we share the same opinions on color scheme."

He shrugged and relaxed his hands behind his head, "For one thing, she's smoking hot. And she's pretty cool with her powers. Plus…I think I get some kind of _masculine_ pride for being the one to turn her over to the good side."

"Ah yes," Raven mocked, "She fuels the ego of the raging fast speedster." Wally shrugged casually, "Somebody has to." Raven actually chuckled before telling Wally, "You know she really likes you right…she's not used to having a boyfriend- one on the good side at that."

"Like you? Not being used to Dick ogling you like he's your _biggest _fan?" he asked. She huffed, confessing, "I have my reasons. I've been preoccupied with…my father. I've never really been to high school or had a _normal _family."

Wally tilted his head in curiosity and asked, "Never party with _regular_ kids?" She shook her head. He raised his eyebrow, "Never been dancing?" She shook her head again. He clapped his hands and stood up, "That's it…I'm teaching you how to dance."

Raven looked at his hand in front of her face and asked, "Why?" He smirked, "Because most guys like girls that can dance. Once I teach you how to dance, you'll have Dick eating out of the palm of your hands…and you two birds will fly away in the sunset to live out your happy ever after." The she-devil defended, "I never said I _liked _Dick." The empath wasn't aware that Wally had seen the small blush (at the mention of his name) that disappeared just as fast as it came- the same way Jinx blushed before he finally asked her out.

Wally chided mockingly, "Fine then we'll use this to mock his feelings for you and make him shrivel up in a corner and die. Either way, you're dancing with me. So get up, sweet cakes." Raven rolled her eyes but obeyed, "Just promise _never_ to call me sweet cakes." He chuckled, "Okay, sugar muffin." Before Raven took his hand in hers, she pointed out, "There isn't any music, and the stereo _currently_ doesn't work." He rolled his eyes, did she have an excuse for everything?

He took his phone out of his jean pocket and played _Like We Used To _by A Rocket to the Moon. Raven puckered her lips, "I don't think this is really _dancing_ music." Wally scrunched his face and chose another song. After going through almost twenty songs, they finally decided on _Nothing_ by The Script (which he didn't understand how it was more _dance-y_ then the other ones).

Without her arguing, Wally took Raven's right hand, and placed his other hand firmly on her hip (just above her boy shorts). "Okay, just follow what I do," he instructed. When he moved forward, she stood still, causing him to collide with her body. He huffed in slight frustration, "You move backwards, Raven."

"You didn't specify!" she disputed. He had a feeling that arguing with the male Titans had become her comfort zone- hell she did it all the time with Roy and Dick. He closed his eyes in relaxation and said, "Okay, fine. You move backwards when _I_ move forward." He tried to take a step forward, and this time, she listened. The two Titans began prancing around the room. Wally pushed her away with the hand that was formally on her hip, and raised his other hand in an arching form. Raven raised her eyebrows before Wally explained, "You spin underneath my arm." Raven nodded and did as she was told.

"Where'd you learn how to dance?" she asked. He shrugged nonchalantly, "I actually went to school and stuff before I became the Flash's apprentice." Had you not seen the beginning blunders, you might actually think the two Titans looked majestic as they moved to the music.

"See? It's not that bad," Wally said, "And once you take Dick dancing, you birds will be having so much fun you'll be on each other like bunnies." She stared at him funny, "You can't make a bunny comparison when you call us birds, Wally."

"Well I don't really know how birds mate," he confessed. She sighed and unconsciously leaned into his chest, "Dick and I…I don't think we'll ever really _be_ like that." Wally removed his hands and put both of them on the back of her tank top. They both swayed silently to the music, until Wally broke the silence and asked, "You like him, right?"

She nodded against his chest, "He's probably the closest I've ever been to a person…you know besides Roy. I feel…more for him then any of my other teammates. Does that mean I like him?" Wally shook his head, "I can't be the one to tell you, Raven."

The mood was becoming serious (and a little saddening) that Wally was feeling slightly uncomfortable, "Hey," he joked, "don't think about that. Just remember that you're dancing with the best speedster slash dancer in the whole universe!"

She pushed away slightly and took his hand again, "You do realize there is more then one universe, right?" He opened his mouth to respond…but somehow he ended up tripping on his feet…and falling forward.

Raven ended up plummeting with him. He groaned and used his arms to hold his torso up, careful not to squish her. She groaned from underneath him, "How is it that you're almost a perfect deer when you're moving fast, but you manage to trip over everything when you're moving slow?!"

Before Wally could respond…the lights came on (thankfully, just as the air conditioner did too). Wally looked up to see the Titans at the door. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces- except Dick and Jinx who were looking rather angry. Maybe it was the fact that their friends were stunned by the scene in front of them.

Raven lying on the floor in a tank top and boy shorts, and Wally straddling her waist without his t-shirt.

Wally chuckled nervously when his eyes met Jinx's, "It's not what it looks like." Raven looked up at Wally then at the other Titans, "How _bad_ does it look? Just for clarification."

Dick grit his teeth, "Why are you two not wearing clothes in our living room?" Raven couldn't help but feel a little pride at his obvious jealousy.

Wally finally got off Raven and tried to explain, "You see, I accidentally spilled something on the security system…and we got locked in. So I asked Raven to take off her pants."

"What?!" asked Jinx and Dick in unison, both having steam rising from the top of their heads. Victor (thankfully) had already left to check on the security system. Garfield was frightened by the volume of their voices, transformed into a bird, and flew to his room (Mas and Menos following after him in fear). Starfire was whispering in her boyfriend's ear, hoping to get some clarification on why it was weird to find Raven and Wally both not fully-dressed and embracing each other in the living room.

Roy crossed his arms over his chest, "Why did you ask Rae to take her pants off?" Wally stuttered, "Well…I had my shirt off and I was-" The speedster stopped talking when said Empath slapped him in the back of his head.

* * *

**How was that?**

**It was really random and it kinda just popped off the top of my head. I hope you enjoyed this short one shot; it was fun to write.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
